If this were a Movie
by Bumblebee93
Summary: Celebrity Actor Eli Goldsworthy was forced to transfer to Degrassi Community Schools, to get a taste of a "normal life" as if that was possible. Being a celebrity, everyone fawns over him except, for a certain Blue Eyed Girl.
1. New kid in Town

**So I've been inspired. By who or what I'm not saying' (; new story coming out. Lemme know what you think…**

**Summary: Celebrity Actor Eli Goldsworthy was forced to transfer to Degrassi Community Schools, to get a taste of a "normal life" as if that was possible. Being a celebrity, everyone fawns over him except, for a certain Blue Eyed Girl. **

**Note: I will be making this a story depending on the reviews I get. (: Lemme know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi or anything Degrassi named (Sizzle Teen, etc.) **

**Clare- **

"Clare can you believe it!" Alli squealed excitedly, her heels click clacking down the hallway of Degrassi.

"I can believe that you've broken the sound barrier," Clare replied glancing up her locker, which had made Alli sound 10 times louder.

"What am I supposed to believe?" she asked casting a worried glance at Alli's copy of _Sizzle Teen. _Every girl at Degrassi seemed to have one in their possession this morning, everyone but Clare. She just didn't see the point in reading about the lives of celebrities, and getting tips (that never seemed to work) about how to dump a guy, or get his attention.

"This! Clare _the_ Eli Goldsworthy is transferring to Degrassi, like _**today! **_He wants to be a normal kid, it says right here.**"** Alli let out another squeal, as Clare rolled her eyes.

"Alli. _**This**_ is what you're excited about? Have you watched the news? He's not doing it by choice, it's called the cast and crew got sick of his rotten attitude, and the bad publicity." Clare sighed. Just last night TNC (Toronto News Cast) had told of the 17 year olds "Temper tantrum" outside of some club in Ottawa.

"Clare-Bear don't be so critical, I mean it must be so difficult being an actor. Fans constantly following you, everyone knowing you're business. It's like life ruining," Alli replied defensively.

_Yeah. Must be hard having people adore you, cater to your every whim, and actually CARE if you do something life changing. _Clare thought to herself, thinking to home and her parents. The only thing they seemed to care about anymore was who was screaming louder.

Lost in her thoughts again, she walked to English, not noticing the boy in front of her until she walked into him. The two collided and wound up in the middle of the hallway's floor. Sprawled out opposite of her was a boy she didn't recognize, dark brown hair, jade green eyes, and dressed in black.

She began to apologize but was interrupted with a scowl from the boy, who replied with a cold "Watch where you're going next time," before storming off, leaving her disoriented and on the floor.

"Clare are you ok?" Alli asked helping her up off the ground.

"Yeah, I think so," Clare replied dusting off the front of her skirt.

"Who was that do you know?" she asked bewilderedly glancing behind her in the direction the boy had gone.

"That? Clare, that was Eli Goldsworthy. How did you not recognize him?"

**Eli-**  
>Standing at the bottom of the front steps of this school Degrassi he shuddered. How could this be happening to him? One day he was on the red carpet going to movie premieres, the next going to a PUBLIC school. He glanced at the sign out front, mentioning the next dance, and of course a little welcome message for him. Rolling his eyes he mumbled "Welcome to the end of my career," under his breath before climbing the stairs and heading to the office to get his schedule.<p>

_Locker number 346  
>Combination 12,29,5<br>First Class Advanced 11th Grade English- Dawes Room 424_

He had it down pat already. Feeling fairly confident about his new surroundings, he began the walk to English, glancing down at his map multiple times, and ignoring the gasps, wide eyes, and the grins of the student body.  
><em>Make a left here…<em>  
>As he rounded the corner he crashed into something, knocking both himself and whatever it was over. He could almost feel the stares from the crowd that had formed around him. Looking around to see what he'd hit he saw a girl sprawled out across from him, her cinnamon curls still bouncing from impact.<br>"I-I'm so sorry!" she began, her bright blue eyes wide in shock. He stared into them for a few moments, noticing how pretty they were, before scowling and shaking his head._ Can't think about that now I have places to go! People to see._  
>"Watch where you're going next time." He mumbled harshly, standing up and heading in the direction of the English Classroom.<p>

**So lemme know what you guys think I'm going to try this thing I saw today called Question of the day. Feel free to answer it in a review if you like. I know the characters are a bit OC, but hey that's what I had to do for this. **

**QOTD: What do you think of this Eli? **


	2. A familiar face

**Ha-ha Yes I'm back! XD Wow you guys are AMAZING I got up this morning (less than 12 hours after I posted this story) and I had 37 EMAILS for it! So thanks and as a reward I'm posting a bit of an update. (Probably shorter than the rest of my chapters). I didn't get to see Nowhere to Run yet (not 'Til' November 18****th**** ): ) so until then my stories won't follow anything related to that. (: So without farther ado here's chapter two! xD**

**Clare- **

After picking up her books and cleaning up the newly formed tear in her skirt Clare had barely made it into English on time. Sliding into the seat behind Alli and Adam (Desks were in pairs) she pulled out the homework from the day before.

Ms. Dawes sauntered into the room minutes after the bell rang followed by, none other than Eli Goldsworthy. Clare mentally groaned, knowing that the one class she could relate to was about to be ruined with a popularity contest.

"Good Morning Class!" Ms. Dawes sounded happy, something most students didn't understand, considering it was only around 8:00 in the morning.

"I'd like to introduce you to new Degrassi student Elijah Goldsworthy, I hope you'll all welcome him into our school. Eli would you like to say a few things about yourself?" the older woman asked raising an eyebrow and giving him a small, encouraging smile.

"Sure…My name is Elijah but I go by Eli, I've been acting since I was 2, and am trying to improve my acting by becoming a normal kid, so if you could all treat me that way I'd appreciate it." He said this quickly and bluntly before looking towards the teacher's seat behind her desk to show he was done.

"Alright then Eli would you mind taking a seat next to…." Dawes started, scanning the room for an empty desk. _Of course the only empty one in the room is the one next to me. _ Clare thought to herself as she silently hoped the desk would go unnoticed. Of course it didn't.

"Clare."" Clare raise your hand please," Ms. Dawes had a grin on her face, obviously proud of her handy work. Timidly Clare raised her hand and listened to the groans of disappointment that came from throughout the room. Girls from every desk in the room, other than Alli's, shot her dirty looks.

"Alright! So everyone continue with those essays, remember use voice, add mood, express yourself! Clare would you please explain what we're writing about, to Eli?" the teacher exclaimed clapping her hands together, to signal to get to work.

Clare turned to Eli about to explain what the project was about, but he interrupted her.

"You're that girl that crashed into me earlier aren't you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Blushing madly Clare looked down at her feet.

"Um..Yeah I'm REALLY sorry about that." She murmured quietly.

"Don't be," he replied with a smirk. Her eyes widened, was this the same guy as in the hallway?

"I mean it was kind of my fault," he admitted with a shrug of the shoulders.

**Eli-**

He felt bad. Which was a first considering the fact that he didn't seem to have a "conscience" as Annie had so rudely put it, evidently he did. Standing in the front of the classroom he glanced around it, recognizing absolutely nothing except for a familiar pair of blue eyes.

When Dawes told him to sit next to the girl, it'd been the happiest he'd felt in a long time. He couldn't help but ask if she had bumped into him earlier. If he made amends with the cast he could possibly be out of the hell hole quicker than anticipated. Why not practice on this blue eyed girl?

**And Finished! Chapter two is DONE! XD How was it? Leave a review or an answer to the QOTD? I still can't believe how amazing you guys are. Some shout outs are in order next chapter! (: Hopefully up by this weekend but Idk because if I work on one story for too long I get a writer's block. Keep the suggestions coming! (:**

**-BB93 **

**QOTD: What do you think Eli's up too? Do you approve? **


	3. Friends? Enemies? Lovers?

**Wow I can't believe this. YOU GUYS ROCK! (: I am in awe over how many notifications I've gotten for this story! :D I can't thank you guys enough for this. I'm hoping that I'll update at least once a week (Fri-Tues) depends on the week. Homework…tests. Etc. I'm not so sure about this chapter. Let me know what you think? **

**Here's Chapter 3! **

_**Lunch- **_

**Clare- **

"So he apologized just like that?" Alli asked with a raised eyebrow as she swirled a french fry through some ketchup, she nibbled the end.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what happened, but it went from this_ really _awkward conversation over how sorry he was for the way he acted in the hallway, to talking about favorite bands, authors, that kind of thing," Clare replied taking a bite of pizza.

"He almost seemed normal,"

"Who was almost normal Edwards?" a voice came from behind her seat in the booth, she jumped slightly before realizing who it was.

"Adam! How many times have I told you not to do that?" she exclaimed flashing him a playful glare and motioning for him to join them in the small booth.

"A million," he said with a shrug of the shoulders and a grin.  
>"Anyways who's almost normal?" he pushed, changing the subject.<p>

"E-" she started, but was interrupted by a niner approaching the booth, and calling her name.  
>"Clare Edwards?" the small sandy haired boy asked.<p>

"The one and only,"

"Eli Goldsworthy wants to know if you'd go on a date with him," the boy looked nervously at her. She didn't notice him, but Eli several tables away surrounded by girls.

"Nope," she replied popping the p before turning on her heels and heading back to the booth.

"What was that about?" Adam asked exchanging worried glances with Alli, as Clare slammed her bag down on the bench making it shake.

"Eli Goldsworthy." She replied coldly.

_**After School-**_

_**Eli-**_

"What do you mean she said no?" he yelled at the younger boy. They were standing in front of Eli's locker, what few students were still in the hallway exchanged startled glances.

"S-she said no and then she stormed off. I'm sorry?" the boy looked confused as to what to do.  
>"You know what? Go. Just go. I'll handle this myself," he replied slamming his locker shut and pushing past the niner who just stood and stared.<p>

_**Clare-**_

_**AN/(Ok so bold will be Alli…sorry for the interruption.)**_

"Alli would you _please_ stop it? Obviously I'm not that important to him, if he didn't ask me himself. "Clare sighed.

"**Um Clare check your face range…" **

"Why?" she replied pulling her laptop out, she logged in. _6 notifications, one message, and a friend's request?_ She questioned the last one... almost everyone at Degrassi was friends with her on the site who could this be? Clicking the tab she found her answer. _Eli Goldsworthy._

**I know it's short ): Sorry you guys but I was grounded ALL of last week. (Don't ask why) and I'm tired…maybe posting tuessday. (: We'll see haha.  
>QOTD: Am I rushing the whole asking her out thing? <strong>

**Review!**

_**-Bumblebee93**_


	4. Memories

**Tuesday was backed up into Saturday. Sorry guys! But here's chapter 4! (: Lemme know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi or stuff. Don't own 1000 Years By Christina Perri either. **

_**Eli**_

_**Eli_Gold49- Hey can we talk?**_

_**Clare_123- Wht about?**_

_**Eli_Gold49-Why did you say no to the date?**_

_Clare E_123 has signed out._

"Dammit," he muttered slamming the laptop shut. He looked around his apartment. Fully furnished, the latest entertainment system, it had _EVERYTHING _a 17- year old boy could want, but nothing he needed. There were no friends to hang out with and play video games, there was no mother in the kitchen cooking dinner, there wasn't any little sister to pester him and get him to play barbies, it was just him.

The silence hadn't bothered him before; he was always on the go. Movie premieres, photo shoots, fan meets, and being on set filled his days, by the time he got home at night he'd crash. He'd always been alone, from the time he was little. Both of his parents were always out of town or busy with work, they'd have a nanny for him, but they'd quit quickly after meeting their little charge. As soon as he was old enough to read a script, he'd been sent off to acting camps.

He sighed. Truthfully the only family he'd ever known was the cast. Maybe that's why he wanted out of here so soon. Then again, maybe it was just having power. He looked at the clock, 12:30. Setting the laptop on the coffee table he pulled out the sofa bed. Crawling under the covers he listened to the silence, all he could here was his own breathing. He drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_**Clare-**_

She winced at the screams that echoed through the house. She missed Darcy, she missed _home._ Yes she was technically home, but it didn't feel that way. Ever since the end of the summer all her parents had done was argue. Who was supposed to pick her up, who was supposed to do dishes, who was arguing the most.

She wished she was little again. She missed the family dinners filled with laughter as each member told of their day. Lying in front of the fire place listening to her father read aloud the next chapter in a book. She missed being tucked in every night, knowing nothing could hurt her, not if mommy and daddy could help it. The late night whispers and giggles between her and Darcy, quiet enough that their parents wouldn't hear next door.

She was almost sure that those days were over, she knew that a divorce was on the way. But despite all that she knew, there was a little piece of her that went against the logic that hoped for a miracle that hoped the marriage would go back to normal. It was that same piece of her that hoped K.C. hadn't been falling for Jenna.

_**Eli Gold_49- Why did you say no to our date? **_

She didn't feel like getting into this discussion, signing off of her face range she pulled the sheets up to her neck. Burying her face into her pillow she silently cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: How cliché was that? Oh well.! (; Leave a review and an answer to the QOTD **

**And in case anyone was looking for some music to listen to I HIGHLY recommend 1000 Years by Christina Perri. (: I LOVE it.**

**QOTD: What thoughts ran through your head during this chapter? Emotions? **


	5. Slobbering Pigs

**Long time no update! I know you guys and I'm oober sorry. I've been really busy I have to keep a 3.75 or higher…and it's a bit difficult to do at my school. Here's chapter 5 hopefully worth the wait. Read and Review! Answer the QOTD**

**Clare-**

"Clare can we talk?" were the first words she heard when she reached her locker, the next day.

"Eli I'm really not in the mood," she said coldly picking up her books she slammed the door shut and walked away quickly.

"Why won't you go on a date with me?" He asked her yet again, easily keeping the pace she was.

"Why would I want to? I know your type Eli! Rich, famous, you can have any girl you want. WHY me?" She questioned him, turning sharply to face him.

"You're hot, and I like that in a girl," he explained giving her his famous smirk and taking a large step forward, too close for her comfort. He looked down at her breasts.

"Typical," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes she left him standing in the hallway alone.

**Eli-**

Wow was she complicated. Any other girl would LOVE to go on a date with him. Why didn't she want to? He thought for sure calling her hot would win her over. All it did was give him an invisible slap in the face. Since when did girls not like being called _hot? _Shaking off his bewilderment he sauntered towards 1st hour.

**Adam-**

"Adam, PLEASE change seats with me, you didn't see how he looked at me this morning. It was like I was a piece of meat," Clare stood in front of his desk, eyes pleading.

"So it'd be better for the transgender kid to sit by him?" he replied cocking an eyebrow. Clare rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to talk to him, just sit in my seat,"

"Clare I'll do it," Alli interrupted, standing up and offering up her seat.

"Alli are you sure?" Clare cast a glance to the shirt her friend was wearing. Formfitting and low cut, it seemed like the kind of shirt Eli would go for.

"Yes Clare-Bear I'm dating Drew, I have a _big scary_ boyfriend," she explained laughing at Adam's face. Those were usually the descriptions people gave of his brother.

".Ever,"

Clare replied quickly, noticing Eli come into the room. She slid into the seat, almost tipping it over. A confused look from Eli, and the ringing of the bell started class.

**Alli-**

_This should be interesting. _

**QOTD:**

**What would you do if Eli had treated you that way?  
>-OR-<strong>

**Would you do what Ali did for a friend? **

**There be chapter 5! Review with an answer to the QOTD? Pretty please with Eli Goldsworthy (the awesome one…not this guy) on top (: **

**-BB93**


	6. A helpful hint

_**Ok guys I know I've told you about this before but please like my Facebook page (Bumblebee93) I've been posting a bit about everything (: I'll let you know what's up with the stories) I have pictures for THIS STORY SPECIFICALLY! So check it out…anyways here's chapter 6! Read and Review with an answer to the QOTD **_

**Ali- **

The silence between the two was awkward. She saw a piece of paper lying between her and Eli.

_**So you like Clare? **_She scribbled down on the sheet. She hoped he'd respond. A few minutes past before he scribbled back.

_Yeah. Why? _

_**She's my best friend. I may be able to help you out. **_

_How?_

_**Meet me in the auditorium at lunch. **_

**Eli- **

Why wasn't Clare at the desk? He was puzzled, even more so when he came to find a small almond toned girl in her place.

"Ali…right?" he questioned sitting down and pulling out a notebook.

"Yeah," the girl's dark brown eyes peered up from beneath her thick eye lashes.

_Over kill…_ He thought to himself.

"Eli," he replied quietly.

"Nice to meet you," she replied giving him a toothy grin, and extending a hand which he lamely shook.

As class started he wondered more and more about where Clare was. It wasn't until he heard her laughing from somewhere in the front that he saw her. She was laughing at something a very…feminine boy was saying. She looked happy.

Sighing to himself he looked down at his nearly empty page. Writing was not his forte. He didn't write, he read scripts and acted other people's writing out. It wasn't that he couldn't write it was that he completely sucked at it. He'd tried once or twice before to write the script for an episode of the show, everyone had done at least one, and it wound up sounding more like a 3rd graders English Essay.

**Clare- **

"Adam!" she exclaimed snatching for her journal.

"Oh Eli," Adam mocked her. He fluttered his eyelashes and placed a hand over his heart. She burst out laughing smacking him with her notebook.

"The essay isn't about ME it's about the rest of the female population." She exclaimed with as much seriousness as she could muster. As much as she loved Adam she hated when he went all guy(ish) on her. He was usually sympathetic towards her issues, making her laugh long and hard enough to forget about them. Then there were these rare occasions he'd tease her unmercifully about them.

"Quit it," she added returning to her almost finished assignment.

_Everyone fawns over him, _

"_Oh Eli! It's okay that you're late for class. Being a celebrity must be so difficult," I hear this every day from one teacher or another. I'm sick of it. _

She began re reading her work…it stunk. Most of her recent assignments had she had to face the music. She had writer's block. 

_**LUNCH**_

**Eli-**

"Ali I don't see what this has to do with winning Clare over," he was sitting in one of the many red velvet seats in the auditorium Ali standing across from him on the stage.

"It's simple, you like Clare, and she doesn't like you. Why? Because what you use on other girls won't work on Clare. She's different than everyone else. She doesn't want to be called hot that's all about the body, she wants to be called pretty which is all about the inside." She exclaimed placing her hands on her hips, Ali shook her head as if this were completely obvious.

"So she likes the sentimental crap?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Well. Yes but don't call it that!" Ali scolded him.

"Whatever. Are we gonna do this or what?"

"Oh we're doing this and by the time I'm done with you she won't know you were ever an Asshole."

**BUM BUM BUM! What's Ali got in store for Eli? Haha you'll have to read and find out! (: Leave a review and answer to the QOTD. (: **

**QOTD: What's Ali got in store for Eli? **


	7. Theatre acts

**Long time no update! I'm so sorry guys! I've had a writer's block with this story BUT IT WILL CONTINUE! :D This is just going to be a bit of a filler chapter. . So here it goes. No promises on how bad it stinks but give it a chance please! (: thanks and remember to review! **

**Eli-**

"Clare can we talk?" he questioned, standing on the stage.

"Why would we do that? You're a player, I'm not interested. Thought we got that across," Alli replied imitating Clare.

"I'm not a player. Besides who said I was interested in you? Maybe I just need help with my English assignment," he took Ali's suggestion on asking for Clare's help on something. He really did need help on his English and from what Clare read in class she was really good at it.

"Really?" Ali questioned placing her arms over her chest and raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm not the greatest at it…." His voice drifted off and he looked down. It wasn't a normal thing for_ the_ Eli Goldsworthy to suck at something. He stunk at school in general, but his English was the worst.

"I'll think about it," Ali replied pursing her lips she walked off the stage.

"And scene," she added picking up her vitamin water from one of the seats in the front row.

"That was really good by the way," she said sitting down in one of the hundreds of velvet seats, and picking up her hot pink lunch bag. Laying the inhabitants on her lap, she began to eat.

"Thanks, you know it's not like I'm an actor or anything," he said sarcastically shooting her a smirk.

"Funny, Goldsworthy," she retorted taking a bite of the leftover chicken parmesan from last night's dinner. Sitting down on the stage, he allowed his legs to hang over the edge. He listened to the silence; this was why he loved theatre. There were always brief moments that you could hear nothing, except for your own thoughts.

"If you don't mind my asking why are you so interested in_ my _Clare-Bear?" Ali asked breaking it.

"What do you mean?"

"I_ mean_ of all the girls at Degrassi why her? You could have had anyone, being who you are, but you chose Clare." She replied explaining things yet again.

"She's not like any other girl I've ever met. She's down to earth, smart, sarcastic. She says what she thinks, and doesn't care about what you think about her. She's different," he said with a shrug as he bit into his apple.

"What about you? Drew doesn't seem to want to shut up about you," he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not really sure. We started talking one day. Eventually I had to start tutoring him, his mom paid well. We started hanging out after our sessions and we just kinda clicked." No sooner had she finished before she got the dreamy look most girls got, when talking about their boyfriends, on her face.

He wouldn't have recognized it if it hadn't been for Annie, Charlotte, Aislynn, and Melinda.

"C'mon _Clare-Bear_ may want to see you before class starts again." He suggested nodding towards the clock, it read 12:35. Lunch was over at 12:40.  
>"Let's go," she said starting towards the door.<p>

"Go ahead; I'm going to hang out in here for a bit,"

**And there it is. Chapter 8. I know it stinks but could you guys leave me a review with ideas for it? I'm so sorry for the letdown of a chapter): **

**QOTD: What should happen next?**


	8. Study Buddies and THE talk

**This week was...UGH NO words could describe it. Downright awful. Losing one of my best friends to drama may or may not have a secret admirer. Sad thing? I know who he is and can't stand him. -.-' **

**This week is midterms…half days! ((: And my birthday Saturday (; YESH! So this will be the last update for a week or so. I hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to review! OVER 55! ((: Let's make it over 65 by the next chapter. Sound good? Good. (: **

**Here's Chapter 9: Study buddies and the talk. **

**Adam-**

"Dude, Ali is doing you a MAJOR favor. If Clare knew that she was helping you win her over, their friendship would be toast. DON'T blow this. Clare is something special, she's had a lot of relationship problems, but she's special. You hurt her like the last one did, and you're dead." Drew sounded as though he were Clare's father, not one of her best friends. **(I know they're not on the show. But hey this is FAN FICTION! (: )**

Adam was sitting between Drew and Eli, in a truck that could barely seat two let alone three. Being the smallest, the two older boys had forced him into the middle.

"Drew I'm not going to, I like her too much. " Eli replied casually, watching downtown Toronto blur past, through the car windows. The three guys had agreed to meet up with Ali and Clare at the dot. Ali was making an attempt to persuade Clare into tutoring Eli. How she planned to do this, they had no idea. All they could do was hope Ali had succeeded and Eli didn't do anything to screw it up.

Adam sighed, Drew was right Clare was special. Despite what happened between her and Jake, she managed to push it past her, and keep going on with her life. He admired her for it, most people did.

"Dude, we're serious. You do anything to hurt her and you're dead to us. Clare's like our sister break her heart and we'll hunt you down." Adam added.

The truck slowed to a stop as Drew pulled up to the small café.

"This is it," Adam muttered sliding out of the car. It was a dark and dreary day. The clouds looked as though they would let loose at any moment.

"Don't screw up," Drew gave Eli one last warning, as the three headed inside.

**Clare-**

"Ali just tell me who it is! I _promise _I'll tutor them. Only as a favor to you though," the two girls sat in Ali's small VW Bug, stuck in traffic.

"Clare I'd tell you, but then you'd have to kill me. I'd rather wait until we get there you can see for yourself. Plus I'll have Drew and Adam there to keep you from gouging out my eyes," Ali replied with a smile.

"That bad huh?" Clare asked raising an eyebrow.

"It depends on how you look at it,"

**Later after the traffic jam….**

"Come on Clare we're late!" Ali called as she hurried into the warmth of The Dot.  
>"Relax! I'm coming, I'm coming!" she walked inside, much slower than Ali had.<p>

"So where are they?" Clare questioned scanning the small café for any signs of Adam and Drew.

"Right…back…there!" Ali pointed towards the back of the room, Adam and Drew were sitting in a booth, with someone else, but they were on the opposite side.

"Ali! Clare over here!" Drew called loudly, motioning for them to come over. Ali grinned, click clacking in her heals over to the booth, Clare followed behind.

As she approached the booth, she began to recognize the person. Shaggy dark brown hair, defined jawline…  
>"<em>Eli?<em> Ali you want me to tutor _Eli?_ "She thought for sure her jaw had dropped to the ground.

"Surprise…" Ali admitted sheepishly.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk," Drew suggested taking Ali by the hand he motioned for Adam to follow.

"I am_ not_ tutoring you. No way no how. "She exclaimed furiously, picking up her coat she turned to leave, only to be pulled back.

"Clare, please? I promise this isn't a way to win you over, I really do need help in English." He looked up at her from in the booth, his emerald eyes wide and pleading.

**Eli-**

Shit. She was about to leave, time to turn on the charm. He knew exactly how to do it,

_Just like in the show. Season 5 Episode 32. _ He thought to himself. He had practiced that scene with Luke hundreds of times; in the end he had taken Luke's place in that episode.

The pleading eyes must have worked, because within seconds Clare had stopped and turned around. She looked pissed off, she looked…_hot. _

_Wait. No_ _stop it Goldsworthy! She's a nerd! A religion obsessed nerd. You just need to get close to her. If the producers see you doing that, they'll let you back on the show _he thought to himself.

_What was she saying again? _

"You work on my terms, no arguing. When I ask you to do assignments, you do them to the best of your ability; we'll take a look at it from there. The_ ONLY_ reason I'm doing this is because Ali asked me too.

"Okay. And Clare? Thanks," he added shooting her a, fake, appreciative glance. She totally bought it.

"No problem," she replied giving him a small smile she headed over to where Adam and Drew sat.

**To sort things out: The cast on Eli's T.V. show is the ACTUAL names of the actors and actresses on Degrassi. **

**(Luke Bilyk plays Drew) (Annie Clark plays Fiona.) Yadayadayada **

**And that's chapter 9! Hope it was good. Let me know with a review? (: Thanks. I have to go now…do biology notes for the exam Friday. ._. Lovely. (; **

**QOTD: Drew and Ali's relationship? Keep it going? (: **


	9. Making Multiple Moves

**I suck. I know it. I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long! Here's chapter 10.**

**The Italicized in the very very beginning is purposely done badly. No comments on that please.**

**A few weeks after the tutoring began: **

**Clare-**

**(Right here)**_The two of us stood their. She looked at me, I looked back. The moment was strong, as we kissed eachother's lips._

"_And Scene!" _

She mentally groaned, tutoring Eli had been harder than she'd thought. He really wasn't kidding when he said he needed help with his English assignments. Pulling out a red gel pen from her bag, she began to make side notes and grammar changes. The assignments she had helped him with so far had consisted of moments on set, and his life as a celebrity.

"How was it?" Eli questioned from the opposite side of the table. She glanced up, chewing on her pen cap, a habit she had recently developed.

"It's…okay?" she chose her words carefully, hoping not to hurt him in anyway.

"It sucked." He translated bluntly placing his head in his hand.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say it sucked, but it could be improved."

"How?"

"Come here and I'll show you," she motioned to the chair next to her.

**Eli-**

He slid into the seat next to Clare and groaned. _Look at all those pen marks!_

"What?"

"What happened to it not sucking?"

"These are just a few side notes," she explained quickly, he smiled at how worried she seemed. Watching her work had become one of his favorite things to do. Everything about her was interesting. The way she wound her curls around her index finger when she was thinking, chewing on her pen cap while she edits, even the way she sat with her legs crossed. Everything about Clare was different from the other girls he'd hung around with.

_If it weren't for the glasses, and lack of cleavage, she could have some potential _he thought to himself, pretending to listen to her suggestions as if he cared. Nodding his head occasionally and throwing a few "yeahs, and mhmms" in.

"Does that make any sense?" she asked, looking up from the paper. Her blue eyes peered curiously at him through her eye lashes. That was another great thing about her, she wore almost no makeup."

"Perfect sense actually," he said shooting her a smirk.

**Clare- **

She could feel his warm breath on her neck as she talked, she could almost feel his eyes examining her.

"So spice up the words a bit, instead of saying moved in for a kiss, say something like plunged in." Her mouth was beginning to feel dry, almost like sand paper.

"Does that make any sense?" she questioned looking up from the essay she looked straight into his shiny green emeralds.

"Perfect sense actually."

He sounded confident, which had her worried. She knew from experience that if they thought for sure that they had it, without practice they probably didn't. Oh well, she would deal with that issue when it came up.

"Good," she said giving him a small smile.

**Eli-**

She smiled at him, and his breath hitched. It was moments like that that he had to stop, and remember just why he was having her tutor him. To get back on the show.

"So Clare, I was wondering. Saturday, instead of a tutoring session, would you like to go out? To the movies or something?" he suggested this subtly, hoping she'd say yes this time, instead of rejecting him.

**Clare-**

He just asked her out. Again. Why had she said no the first time? He'd had a 9th grader ask her out for him.

"I'd like that, but not the movies. I have a better idea," she said with a grin as she packed up her binder.

"Add more voice, make the words a little more interesting, I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she walked towards the door.

"Will do," he replied with a smirk.

**Later that night**

She sat on the couch in a pair of polka dotted Aeropostale pajamas( I HAVE SOME! :D) .

Laptop on in front of her, she thumbed through her notifications on facerange, while she messaged Ali.

_**Ali-B 123- **__So he asked you out and you said yes! XD MY LITTLE CLARE-BEAR IS GROWING UP!_

_**Clare-E 465- **__Shut up. (; He asked if I wanted to hangout, I said sure, but I'm choosing what we do. Not telling him yet…_

_**Ali-B123- **__;) I'm thinking a double date and a third wheel…_

_**Clare-E 465- **__ You and Drew, Me and Eli, and Adam?_

_**Ali-B123- **__Yuppp..xD_

**Eli-**

_She actually bought it?_

_-Luke_

He sighed, sitting on the couch in his living room, phone in hand.

**No she found out it's all been an act and still said yes. ._. I wonder about you…**

**-Eli**

_Shut up. I can't wait to meet her! (; When will I get the chance? When she comes to set to see you perhaps? (: _

_-Luke_

**Yes because that is SO likely…she's just being used until Stephen lets me back on**

**-Eli **

_Whatever. Ace has been missing you… She wants you to get your ass in line and get back up here. Elllliiijjjahhhh (;_

_-Luke_

**She's been asking about me? Like how? What? If you don't tell me know I'm going to find my way to set…and kick your ass.**

**-Eli**

_She plays guitar right? She's turned into a Taylor Swift wannabe. All we ever here from her is how much she misses "him." Doesn't use your name…_

_-Luke_

"Well shit." he muttered, if Ace missed him well….he needed to get back there before Justin made his move. Clare Edwards was about to get a taste of the "_real"_ Eli Goldsworthy.

**Welllll?(: It was a bit of a filler chapter but I figured it would *hopefully* satisfy you guys until chapter 11. Let's try and make it to 70 reviews? I would REALLY appreciate it, I love the support you guys have given me for this story. Remember the reviews aren't just ratings for me. I love the feedback I get, the suggestions, EVERYTHING (: I'll post when I get the chance but remember try for 70! (:**

**QOTD: Where do you think this "date" will be? x) I already have a few ideas….xD**


	10. Riding on thin ice

**I suck. Simple as that. And I am SO sorry you guys! I have been REALLY busy. I'm making confirmation in May, had to bring my grades up, had to make time for some friends, and I had a lot of after school stuff, PLUS writer's block. I know that those are lame excuses, but please forgive me? Really? YES! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (: Here's chapter 11 **

**Eli-**

"Will you _please _tell me where we're going?" he whined from the passenger side of Clare's Volts Wagon. Clare had insisted upon tying a bandana over his eyes until they got to their final destination.

"No, I can't. I can promise you that it'll be fun, and it's a place you've probably never been too, but I can't tell you where we're going," Clare replied. He could tell by the tone of her voice she was smiling. As the car lurched to a stop, he heard doors open, and felt Clare grasp his hand. It sent tingles through his arm.

"We're here,"

**Clare-**

As she grasped his hand something shot through her arm. She'd say it felt like electricity, but that would be a poor overly used phrase, she'd found so often when reading Twilight. As she led Eli out of the car she could tell he was growing more impatient by the second. Leading him up to the front door she came to a stop.

"We're here," she said with a smile.

"I can take of the blindfold?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Yep,"

She turned towards him, hoping to get a glimpse of his face as he untied the purple polka dotted bandana.

"Ice skating." He murmured quietly, his face stoic

"We're going _ice skating" _He repeated eyes widening.

"Well, yeah. I figured that if you'd never gone before it'd be a good experience to write about, and if you had gone before it'd be fun to write about how many times I fell on my butt," she looked at him, feeling a little bit worried.

**Eli-**

He snorted, before grinning at her.

"Edwards, when I let you choose where we'd go I didn't mean for you to tie school into it,"

Her face fell; her blue eyes were no longer sparkling. Shit.

_Don't blow it Goldsworthy!_

"Don't get me wrong! I mean I love ice skating as much as the next guy, I just didn't think that this is where we'd go. This is gonna be a great date." _Nice save _he applauded himself mentally.

"You mean it?" she questioned, her face brightening slightly.

"Yes, I do. Now let's go inside and wait for Ali, Drew, and Adam."

She nodded eagerly, before taking his hand.

**(Time skips…to the future aka: like a half hour later) **

**Ali- **

"Dude, she's skating CIRCLES around you," Adam exclaimed watching Drew and Ali wide eyed. The two were racing along the outsides of the rink; she was a good 20 feet ahead of him.

"That's what happens when you date a dancer," Ali called out with a smile. She turned her skates sharply and came to a halt, watching as Drew clumsily attempted to do the same thing, before he landed on his butt.

"What does dancing have to do with this?" he questioned, allowing her to help him up.

"Well it's simple really, I dance. I'm elegant, I'm small, I'm fast, and I'm pretty. You play hockey. You're big, bulky, clumsy, and muscled. "She explained with a smile.

"I'm still hot though. Right?" he questioned with a grin, as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Yes. Very Hot." She confirmed with a devious smile. As he leaned into kiss her again, she ducked, and began to skate again.

**Clare- **

"Careful now, it's a little slippery," Eli cautioned as he helped her onto the rink, much to her objection.  
>"I wonder why…." She teased with a grin.<p>

"Ha-ha. Very funny Edwards, but you won't be laughing when you fall on you face," he warned her, keeping a steady arm around her, in hopes of NOT falling.

**Eli- **

He'd never gone ice skating before this day. Not that he'd tell Clare that, as far as she was concerned he was an old pro at this type of thing. Keeping a steady hold on her to keep her from "falling" was for his own benefit.

"C'mon Eli, we're blocking the entrance," Clare withdrew him from his thoughts, as she pulled him farther out onto the rink. If only he'd been paying attention. Instead of gracefully showing off his mad skating skills, he fell on his butt, dragging Clare down with him.

The two sat silently for a moment, Clare out of shock, Eli out of pure embarrassment. The silence was broken with a giggle that worked its way into full blown laughter. It wasn't long before Eli joined in with Clare, who had tears in her eyes.

"I told you it was slippery," he said with a smirk, this only caused her to laugh harder.

"C'mon, people are staring," she managed to cough out, wiping the tears out of her eyes. The two made an attempt to stand, only to fall back down. This time Eli felt a breeze.

_Please no. Oh SHIT! No…no…no… this CAN NOT be happening. _He thought to himself, gently reaching underneath him, to feel his jeans. Where the seam down the middle was supposed to be, there was now a gaping hole, his back pockets hung, flapping in the wind.

"Eli? What are you waiting for? "Clare questioned standing up on her own.

"Clare, I have a slight problem." He chose his words carefully. Holy shit this was embarrassing.

"What Eli? Are you hurt?" she questioned, beginning to get down onto her knees, a concerned expression on her face.

"N-no," he told her hurriedly, shaking his head.

"Then what is it?" she questioned clearly confused.

"Well…um….you see…mypantsripped," he said it quickly, waiting for her to burst out laughing.

"Why didn't you say so? Here, borrow my sweatshirt," she said slipping off her Toronto Maple Leafs sweatshirt and handing it to him.

"C'mon, we can run back to your place, you can change, and we can go find something better to do," she suggested helping him up, from the ice.

"Let me just tell Ali we're heading out," she called as she skated over to her friend, who was in the midst of an argument with Drew.

**Ali- **

"I _said _I was sorry Ali! What more do you want from me! I can't help that Bianca fell and I happened to catch her! I wasn't about to let her get her head cracked open or something!" Drew exclaimed frustrated with his girlfriend.

"You should have!" she exclaimed furiously. She watched Drew's face go from anger to shock.

"What happened? You know what? You call Bianca a bitch, a slut, all of that stuff, Ali look at yourself in a mirror. I mean REALLY look. " he exclaimed. Tears welled up in her eyes and she tried her hardest to blink them away.

"That's it. We're done. Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't post on my facerange. Screw you Drew."

QOTD: What do you think should happen between Drew and Ali? Get back together? Stay apart?

**ANNNNNNNDDDDDD that's chapter 11 (: Let's get to 80 Reviews? I think that that would be amazing. I know I suck about updating. I hope you guys forgive me. This was by far my favorite chapter to write. And you can thank ** _While you were Sleeping _ **for the ice skating idea. I was watching that yesterday and I got the idea (: 12 Reviews. That's it. And we'll be to 80 so help me PLEASE! :DD**


	11. Diving In

**It's been a while you guys. I'm so sorry for that! I appreciate all the support you guys have shown me and this story so far. I've been having a lot of family troubles, between that and exams I've been too caught up to even think about writing. On the upside? It's summer now so I can update more often (I hope) but that depends on how I did on exams. :PP **

**Note: Everyone has a POV throughout this chapter..except Adam because as we all know Adam is the third wheel within the misfits. (; I'm sorry if things get a bit confusing. Please forgive that ahead of time. **

**No beta so please ignore any mistakes. (; Thanks!**

**Here's chapter 11 **

**Disclaimer: don't own Degrassi **

_In every heart there is a room_

_A sanctuary safe and strong  
>To heal the wounds from lovers past<br>Until a new one comes along_

_-Billy Joel; And so it goes_

**Ali- **

She looked down at the pavement as she trudged along the sidewalk. A cold drizzle had begun, it matched the mood she was in. As she walked home in the rain, she couldn't help but hope that what happened was all in her head. Yes it would probably mean she was crazy, but at least she'd have a boyfriend.

Tears ran down her face faster and faster. For every one she wiped away ten more would replace it. She heard the sound of tires come from behind her. She turned to face the road, craning her neck she saw a dark blue truck. Just like Drew's. As it approached a smile spread across her face, one second she saw the boy she had fallen in love with, the next he was gone.

In place of him was a man that looked to be about 40. His hair was blonde, and he wore a scowl. He didn't even seem to notice the short girl on the side of the road as he sped past her, his tires sprayed mud and rain all over her.

"Jack ass," she muttered, continuing the long walk home.

**Drew- **

He stood there in shock. Did this mean that they were done for sure? The two of them had often had fights, but they were usually over it within a couple of hours. He had never seen Ali act the way she did today. Running a hand through his hair, he watched her storm out of the rink. If he had been smart he'd have run after her. As usual though, he screwed up.

"C'mon Bro. It's time to go," Adam urged gently, guiding his brother out the door and to the car.

**Clare- **

"So _this _is where _the _famous Eli Goldsworthy lives?" she teased. The two of them sat in her car outside of one of the biggest and most expensive apartment buildings in Toronto.

"Funny." Eli retorted rolling his eyes he got out of the car.

"Eli." Clare started but he kept walking.

"Eli!" she called again. At this he turned around.

"You may want my sweatshirt again," she commented motioning towards the area where his jeans had been torn earlier. She watched him turn bright red, though he didn't respond. Stepping out of her car she made hurried after him.

**Eli-**

"So this is it," he stated holding the front door open he let the girl inside. He smirked at the shock look that had appeared on Clare's face as she gazed throughout the apartment.

"I'm just going to go change, make yourself at home," he muttered hurrying off to his bedroom.

**Clare- **

She felt her jaw drop as she looked throughout the apartment. Everything was modern, shiny, and new. Everything except the books. He had an entire wall covered by a HUGE bookcase. She thought she owned a lot, his made her collection look like it could fit in a box. As she read through the titles she recognized quite a few. She grinned when she found an autographed copy of _Fight Club. _Pulling it out of the case she felt an engraving. It was autographed.

"Find anything interesting?" his voice came from behind her.  
>"Not really. Though I didn't think you'd be much of a reader," she said with a smile.<p>

"I didn't think you'd be the kind of girl to read a book like Fight Club," He retorted gesturing towards the book.

"Are you kidding? It's one of my favorites."

"Mine too." He murmured with a smile.

It was at that point she realized how close he had gotten. They were face to face, just inches apart. As he leaned in she realized what a mistake this was.

"Eli. I'm sorry. I can't."

**QOTC (Question of the Chapter): Would you have pulled a Clare Edwards or would you have let what was about to happen happen?**

**Sorry it was so short! Please review?**

**Love you guys,**

**Bumblebee93 **

**+) **

**PS: If you guys have ANY questions for me feel free to PM me, or post on facebook, or message me on facebook.**

**My page: Bumblebee93 **


	12. Mistakes and Misunderstandings

**A/N: Not much to say. Hope everyone's summer is going awesome [: I can't believe how many reviews this story has gotten! I know a lot of people don't care about "waiting" but the way Clare explains it in this chapter, is how I feel about it. I'm sorry if anyone is offended by that, but this is how I think the Clare I've created in this story would like to think of it. **

**NONE of what is happening has to do with my life personally. **

**No Beta so please ignore any mistakes. We can't all be as perfect as Eli… **

**Here's Chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi**

_**Previously on If this were a Movie:**__**They were face to face, just inches apart. As he leaned in she realized what a mistake this was. "Eli. I'm sorry. I can't."**_

_**Eli- **_

"Eli. I'm sorry. I can't." she whispered hoarsely.

"You don't have to do anything, just relax and let me do all the work," he replied huskily.

Puckering his lips he leaned in again, maybe Clare would get the hint this time. Leaning in his lips met with warm flesh, whatever he was kissing, it wasn't Clare's lips. His head flew backwards as he opened his eyes in shock.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelped as he landed on the floor. _ Damn. She was feisty. _He'd never met a girl that would shove his face away from hers. He'd never met a girl that HADN'T wanted to kiss him.

"For trying to kiss me! I meant what I said about not being able to." She retorted, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Would you PLEASE explain to me why you-" he paused for a moment, before forming quotations with his finger, "Can't,".

"Eli. Why do I have to explain it to you? I just- I can't. Okay?" her voice was barely audible, he could tell she would start the tears soon.

"No! It's not okay." He grumbled, a scowl forming on his face.

" Then I guess I'd better leave," she replied quietly.

"See you in English," she muttered, quietly leaving the apartment.

**Clare- **

Just when she thought he could turn out to be a good guy, he proved her wrong. No matter what he always pulled the wool over her eyes. This was something that she believed in. It wasn't just her promise to herself that held her back from having **IT. **Just the idea of it made her want to vomit. She barely knew Eli, let alone _loved _him.

No, she didn't want her first time to be _perfect _but she wanted it to be out of love. Not lust. She knew that the guy that was willing to wait until she was ready, which wouldn't be for years, would be the guy that she had** IT** with.

She climbed into her car and sat. Despite how much she longed to sleep at home in her own bed, she couldn't bring herself to turn the key. Instead she got lost in her thoughts, mindlessly twirling the little diamond ring. It was funny how something so small could have so much meaning.

**Eli- **

He glared out the window, watching as she climbed into her little bug. To his surprise, however she didn't drive away. Running a hand through his thick matted hair, he sighed. This was supposed to "woo" her. Now what may very well be his only chance at getting back to the celebrity life, had left. Taking his future with her. That's when it hit him.

Picking up his cell phone, he dialed a number he'd only used once before.

"Hey, it's me. Can you come over?"

**Question of the Chapter: Who do you think Eli called? Luke maybe? ;) Maybe a certain girl off the set of Degrassi perhaps? **

**There's this thing, it's called a goal. I want to make it my goal to get into the triple digits with reviews. I have a lot of favorites and followers, and A HECK of a lot of views, but I'd like to see even MORE (:.**

**You guys are great! :D**

**And I'm sorry it was so short! **

**(Please remember, the names of the people Eli works with are the names of the actual actors off of Degrassi. Like Luke, Annie, Jordan, etc. They are totally different than the characters of Adam, Clare, Drew, etc.) **

**I'll give you a hint. Her name starts with an A..maybe a certain girl off of set?**

**I'm one of those writers who writes when she feels like it, she doesn't really plan ahead, I kind of just let my mind blank out and let my fingers hit the keyboard. I let them lead me to where they should go. I wasn't sure how I was going to finish this chapter off, and get started on the next. Then BAM it hit me. (; **

**Til' then my readers **

**Xoxo,**

**Bumblebee93 *_***

**PS: If you review? You might be able to help me pick a song for a new One-Shot.. I know I want to write one but I just don't know what about yet. **


	13. Change in Plans

**(O: Are you guys still reading this story? Or am I just writing this to my elf? =/ For the readers who review I really and truly appreciate all your thoughts (: Ready to find out the mystery person?Okay. Here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Well…It's pretty obvious I don't own Degrassi. If I did Eclare would be happening. And Adam would've found somebody by now... **

**No beta, so please ignore any mistakes.(: **

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret(Dirty little secret)Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)My dirty little secret__  
><em>_Who has to know?_

_Dirty Little Secret; All American Rejects _

**Ali-**

"Eli?" What's going on? Clare said the two of you were going back to your place. Is she gone already?" she questioned glancing at her clock. It was only 8:30.

"Clare and I…aren't going to work out," he replied. She wondered why he was being so blunt. Curling her legs up closer to her body, she leaned back against the pillows on her bed.

"Eli, whatever you did, I'm sure we can fix it. I mean this is _Clare _we're talking about here. " she answered.

"It wasn't what _ I _did. We're just too different." His voice was low as it drifted off into silence.

Ali listened for a few minutes, there was silence on the other end.

"Eli? Are you still there?" she questioned brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Yeah I'm still here," his grave voice muttered.

"Well…do you mind telling me why you called? I mean, there has to be a reason right?"

"I was wondering.. if you wanted to come over. Maybe we could hang out?" His voice sounded hopeful, but the feeling in her gut said otherwise.

"I'd like that, let me get my coat. I'll be there in 10." She exclaimed excitedly, a broad grin spreading across her face.

**Eli- **

_**So. The saint left you in your apartment alone. Because she made herself a "promise?" What a bitch. :P. –Luke**_

_That's what I said! I mean Wtf? Evidently she's "saving herself for marriage" I'd like to see the idiot that waits that long. –Eli_

_**Well…if she left what are you going to do? I mean you don't have any girl to get seen with.. How are you gonna get back to set? –Luke.**_

_I just called her friend.. Bigger boobs.. experienced. AND single. As of this afternoon. Don't worry, I've got this all worked out. (; -Eli _

_**I hope so.. send me a pic. of new girl. Maybe she'd be a good girl for me.. after you & Ais. get together ((: -Luke.**_

He rolled his eyes at his idiot of a best friend. Getting ready to respond to the text, he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"One sec!" he called, knowing it was Ali.

_Okay. Dude. I gtg. Babe #2 is here.. wish me luck!-Eli_

Opening the front door, he smirked at the girl that stood there. Ali Bhandari. A little to perky for his taste, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Hey! How are you?" she questioned, stepping into the warm apartment, and out of the winter cold.

"Good. You?" he replied. As he shut the door, he couldn't help but notice the low cut tank top that Ali had worn, despite the cold weather. And the shorts she was wearing.. they were the shortest shorts he'd ever seen.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she called, sliding out of her sweatshirt and throwing it aside.

"Hell. Yes." He replied. Her lips smashed to his, and that was all that it took.

**Ali-**

_This is from me to you Drew. Hope you had fun with Bianca. _

**Clare- **

The drive home was a quiet one. She thought for sure, that she'd have lost it by now, that she'd be crying her eyes out. She didn't feel anything though, she felt numb. As she pulled up to her house, she saw that there were no cars in the garage, though there was a truck parked on the side of the street. All the lights were off except for the porch light, which she had left on for herself.

Climbing the porch steps, careful of the black ice that had formed on the bottom one, she fumbled for her house key. Finding it quickly, she opened the door to the house.

"Anybody home?" she called out the darkness.

Silence. Exactly what she expected. Feeling around for a light switch, she couldn't help but feel that she wasn't alone.

Quietly, she crouched down on her knees, and crept to the front door. Flinging it open, she let out an ear splitting scream.

**QOTC: What'd ya think about Ali and Eli? Or Who's on the other side of the door? Fitz maybe? (; **

**Remember what I said about the reviews? I'd appreciate it! **

**Xoxo,**

**Bumblebee93 **


	14. Unexpected Visits and Pancakes

**Okay. Sorry guys, but for those of you wondering, I was on vacation all of last week. This week was hectic..I had sleepovers, home improvement, and I had to work on my desk (: I had a major writer's block, but thanks to a good friend of mine I have managed to get this next chapter plotted out. (: I would LOVE LOVE LOVE to make it it to 100 reviews, I couldn't believe how many I received for the last chapter! I laughed at so many of them! (: Here's chapter 14 (: **

**PS: Please remember that in this story Clare, Drew, and Adam are all childhood bestfriends. (: It was mentioned in earlier chapters. But in case you forgot. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi **

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

**Clare- **

The tall dark shadow, loomed over her. Still screaming, she grabbed the closest thing to a weapon. An umbrella. Squeezing her eyes shut, she swung with all her might. A loud crack echoed through the house, followed by complete silence._ What'd I just hit? His head? Please Please let it be his head.._

**Drew-**

After seeing Clare's little red bug pull into the driveway, he decided to stop by. Maybe she'd heard from Ali. Climbing up the front steps, he reached out to knock on the door. It was late, but Clare would understand, she always did.

Just before he knocked, the wooden door flew open. Clare was crouched down on the ground screaming. Shit.

"Clare! Clare! It's me-" he yelled as loud as he could, but he was still drowned out by her screams. It was then that something hit him, _hard. _ Everything went black.

**Clare- **

Opening her eyes, she saw the body sprawled out on its back. It wasn't moving. Still clenching the umbrella she leaned over and peeked at it. There lying on her front porch was Drew.

"Drew? Are you okay? I am SO SO SO sorry," she apologized profusely, as he let out a groan, slowly opening his bright blue eyes.

**Drew-**

The world was spinning as he cautiously peeked through his eyelids.

"Please. Don't hit me again," he groaned. Clare bit her lip, in an attempt to hide a smile.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were either Eli, or an axe murderer. How bad does it hurt?" she bit down on her lip harder, almost drawing blood.

"A lot. If I were an axe murderer I wouldn't make the mistake to come after you." He joked.  
>"Well, thanks. I think." She gave him a small smile, but then realized the over sized lump on his forehead.<p>

"Come inside, I'll get you some ice for that." She gestured to the still open front door. Wincing with every step, he followed her inside.

"Go ahead and sit on the couch, I'll be right back." She called, as she headed in the direction of the kitchen.

**Eli-**

The dirty deed had been done. And it was a hell of a lot better than he'd imagined it'd be. As he lay in the darkness, he sighed with content. He'd need a good laying **(Idk if that makes sense? :/ shows how innocent I am..) **and Ali had been the girl to do it. She had her head on his chest, even in the darkness he could see she was smiling. As she ran her hands through his hair, he began to think about Clare.

What if she hated him? What if he couldn't ever earn her forgiveness? A million thoughts ran through his head. Maybe this Ali thing hadn't been a good idea..

With a slight shrug of the shoulders, he decided it didn't matter anymore. What's done is done. What matters is that he had a new way back to set.

The girl lying on his chest, slowly stopped running her fingers through his hair. Her hands went limp and her breathing became rythmic and soft.

**Clare-**

"Here's the ice. Again, Drew I'm REALLY sorry I thought you were-"

"I know you thought I was either Eli, or an axe murderer." He finished for her, taking the ice he held it to the bump.

"Right." She nodded, taking a seat on the foot stool that sat across from the couch.

"What I don't understand is why you would be trying to knock off Eli Goldsworthy's head." He raised his eyebrows, motioning for more details.

Sighing, she pushed back a few stray curls. "He wanted to sleep with me."

"Oh. Did you?" Drew knew how important her vow was to her. Clare hadn't been without her purity ring for as long as he could remember.

"Of course not!" she gasped completely horrified at the idea. "That's the problem. I said no, and asked if he could deal with it." She sighed.

"And we both know how well boys react to a girl saying no to sex." He finished for her, shaking his head.

"Exactly. So I left his house. And came home, to find you at the front door." She finished her story with an exasperated sigh.

"Your turn. Why were you standing outside my door at 9:30, on a school night?" she looked at him with an amused smile on her face.

"I was hoping you'd talked to Ali. She and I had a fight today. She broke up with me today, I'm not sure if it was for good, or if it was a heat of the moment, type thing." He sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"What'd you do to make her so upset?" Clare questioned quietly, her eyebrows creasing together. She loved Drew with all of her heart, but she knew what a dope he could be sometimes.

"I caught Bianca! She was about to slip and fall to her death on the ice, and I caught her! That was it!" he exclaimed exasperated.

"I'm sorry Drew," she muttered apologetically. Gently reaching out, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll live. I just wish I knew if this was for good." He muttered.

**The conversation continued on for several hours…before both of them fell asleep… so.. continued to the next morning…**

**Eli-**

He woke up to a half empty bed. The side of the bed Ali had slept on was now made, and looked as though it had been for several hours. Glancing at the clock he rolled out of bed. The smell of pancakes greeted him at the bedroom door.

"Morning!" Ali called from the stove. She was fully dressed and ready for school. Way too perky, but ready.

"Morning. " he muttered sliding into a bar stool that was at the island.

"What's all of this?" he questioned, as she set out two plates of pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"I thought you might've worked up an appetite last night," she mumbled through a gigantic piece of pancake.

"Well..um..thanks." he scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say to her.

"No problem, just hurry up _boyfriend. _Or we'll be late for school." She finished her plate with a smile, before going to wash dishes.

_Boyfriend? Did she just call me her BOYFRIEND? This is not good…not good at all.._

**AND…. SCENE. (: I just created a twitter..so all of you should be awesome..and follow me. **

** The_Bumblebee93**

**ALSO…**

**For all of you amazing writers out there…I've got an idea for a story it'll be Maybell/Caya. PM me if you're interested? (: Thanks**

**Love you all,**

**Bumblebee93**


	15. The Phonecall

**So I am sorry for lack of updates. Life has gotten in the way, and to be honest I've been really upset lately. This story is almost through. Only a few more chapters. (: We've reached 103 reviews. You guys rock. Here's chapter 15. And I'm sorry it's so short..**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi **

**No beta..so please ignore any mistakes. :) **

_And every time he held you close,  
>Yeah, were you thinking of me?<br>When I needed you the most,  
>Well I hope that you're happy.<em>

_Stab my Back; All American Rejects_

**Clare-**

She woke up to the sun shining brightly through the window. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room. She was definitely not in her bed, or even her room for that matter. Leaning backwards to stretch, she felt something move behind her. She nearly screamed when she felt skin. Drew was laying next to her on the couch, beginning to wake up.

"Morning," he groaned stretching his arms.

"What time is it?" she questioned looking around for a clock. By how high the sun was, she could tell that they were going to be late.

"Be in my car in ten." She called, dashing up the stairs to her bedroom.

As they ran up the steps to school, barely making it on time, they ran into a crowd. It had formed at the door, and she couldn't help but wonder why. Slowing her pace, she tried to catch a glimpse at what was going on. Drew showed no interest towards it, but motioned for her to get to her locker before she was late.

She made it to class just before the bell rang. Sliding into the seat next to Adam, not noticing that the crowd that had greeted her at the door this morning had found its way into the English room, an all too familiar face appeared as the crowd parted. Eli emerged from within it, holding a girl tight to his side.

Her raven black hair, olive complexion, and chocolate brown eyes. The girl looked like Ali. Clare sat there confused for a moment, before realization swept through her. That girl _was_ Ali.

In the moment that she came to that realization several things happened. Ali remembered her best friend's track record with guys, Eli got a phone call, and Clare. Clare ran out the door, not looking back.

**Ali-**

As they approached the classroom, the crowd parted allowing her and Eli to go through. Clare and Adam sat in their usual seats, though Clare had a weird look on her face. A mix between hurt and confusion. That's when it hit her. Eli and Clare's date. Eli wanting her to come over. It all made sense.

Before she could say anything, her best friend was out the door and on the run.

**Eli-**

He couldn't help but smile inside when Clare saw him and Ali. That would teach her to say no to Eli Goldsworthy. How could she have NOT wanted to have sex with him? It was an insult to him, and a definite pounding on his ego.

As she ran out of the classroom, he knew he had her right where he wanted her. A buzzing from inside his pocket told him he had a phone call. Slipping out of the classroom, he hurried to a courtyard before answering.

"Goldsworthy," he answered.

"Eli! It's Stephen! I've talked with the producers and…they've agreed with me that…"

**Haha! (: Will he make it back on to the show? Yes? No? Maybe so? ;) Let me know what you guys think! Next chapter is written so when I feel like it…I'll put it up.**

**Love always, Bumblebee93 **


End file.
